


The Training Nightmare

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boyfriend appreciation, Established Relationship, Leggings, M/M, Pre-Worlds 2017, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Javier was fine during his training. Perfectly fine. After several years, he and Yuzuru had fallen into their easy rhythm together full of support, giggles, and a friendly rivalry. As Brian said, the pair pushed each other on to be the best that they could be.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Training Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my day 19 for the challenge and the prompt is leggings. Of course, I had to go for our beloved Under Armour leggings so Yuzuru is the star here. Hope you enjoy it xx

Javier was fine during his training. Perfectly fine. After several years, he and Yuzuru had fallen into their easy rhythm together full of support, giggles, and a friendly rivalry. As Brian said, the pair pushed each other on to be the best that they could be. As the Helsinki Worlds started to approach, Yuzuru got more focused and Javier found himself getting more distracted.

Yuzuru had always worn Under Armour. That wasn’t the issue. But Yuzuru was 22 now, a little older, a little more mature, and he looked like he hadn’t changed his pairs of leggings since he’d moved to TCC. The pair he was wearing during this session were tight and showed off one of Yuzuru’s best assets. And Javier was weak to it because of course he was. How on earth could he resist Yuzuru in Under Armour?

“Javi is staring,” Yuzuru’s teasing tone shook him out of his head. “Something on my butt? Have I got ice shards there?”

Javier turned bright pink at getting caught and he busied himself with his water. “Nope. Nothing there. You’re fine.”

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at him. “Leggings are a bit small. Want to come shopping for new ones?”


End file.
